The present invention relates to novel substituted new 5-(2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrolizin-5-oyl)-, 5-(2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrolo[2,1-b]thiazol-5-oyl)-, 5-(2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrolo[2,1-b]imidazol-5-oyl)-, and 5-(2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrolo[2,1-b]oxazol-5-oyl)-pyrrole-2-alkanoic acid derivatives and their corresponding salts, esters, nitriles, amides and substituted amides. These compounds are found to exhibit analgesic/anti-inflammatory activities with low ulcerogenic irritation. For a chronic disease, for example, arthritis, it is crucial that the anti-inflammatory/analgesic agent be administered routinely and regularly at an effective dosage level without causing gastric irritation or ulcers. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention
(1) to provide novel nonsteroidal antiinflammatory and analgesic agents of lower ulcerogenic side effect; PA0 (2) to develop processes for the preparation of the novel compounds; PA0 (3) to provide methods of application of the novel compounds in the treatment of inflammatory diseases; and PA0 (4) to provide pharmaceutical compositions and formulations for the administration of these novel compounds. PA0 R is PA0 groups (a)-(h) above being unsubstituted or substituted by loweralkyl, loweralkoxy, halo, cyano, carboxy, sulfamoyl, sulfinamoyl, carbamoyl, sulfonyl, sulfinyl, azido, amino, substituted amino such as loweralkylamino or di(loweralkyl)amino, haloalkyl, carboxyalkyl, carbamoylalkyl, N-substituted carbamoylalkyl or a combination thereof; PA0 m is 0 to 2; PA0 R.sup.1 is hydrogen, loweralkyl especially C.sub.1-6 alkyl as previously defined, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, amino or alkylaminoalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, substituted aralkyl, alkanoyl or aroyl; PA0 R.sup.2 Z can be at any available ring positions and R.sup.2 is R as previously defined; PA0 q is 0 to 5; PA0 n is 0 to 2; PA0 R.sup.3 is PA0 X is --O--, --S--, --SO--, --SO.sub.2 --, --NR.sup.5 -- or --CHR.sup.5 --; PA0 Y is --O--, --S--, --SO--, --SO.sub.2 --, CHR.sup.5 -- or hydrogen providing that when Y is hydrogen, R does not exist; PA0 Z is --O--, --S--, --SO--, --SO.sub.2 --, --NR.sup.5 --, --CHR.sup.5 -- or halo especially fluoro, chloro or bromo providing that when Z is halo, R.sup.2 does not exist; PA0 R.sup.4 is hydrogen, loweralkyl especially C.sub.1-6 alkyl, loweralkoxy, halo, loweralkenyl especially C.sub.1-6 alkenyl such as allyl, methylene, oxo, hydroxy, amino, alkylamino or di(alkyl)amino; PA0 R.sup.5 is hydrogen or C.sub.1-6 alkyl as previously defined. PA0 R is PA0 m is 0 or 1; PA0 R.sup.1 is hydrogen or C.sub.1-6 alkyl; PA0 R.sup.2 Z is as defined above; PA0 q is 0 to 2; PA0 n is 0 or 1; PA0 R.sup.3 is hydroxy, C.sub.1-6 alkoxy, or lower(alkanoylaminoalkoxy), especially C.sub.1-6 alkanoylaminoalkoxy such as acetamidoethoxy; PA0 X is --S--, --SO--, or --CHR.sup.5 ; PA0 Y is --O--, --S--, --CH.sub.2 --, or H when R is absent; PA0 Z is --S--, --CH.sub.2 --, or halo when R.sup.2 is absent; PA0 R.sup.4 is hydrogen or C.sub.1-6 alkyl; and PA0 R.sup.5 is methyl or hydrogen. PA0 R is absent or C.sub.1-3 alkyl especially methyl; PA0 m is 0 or 1; PA0 R.sup.1 is hydrogen or C.sub.1-6 alkyl; PA0 R.sup.2 Z is as defined previously; PA0 q is 0 or 1; PA0 n is 0 or 1; PA0 R.sup.3 is hydroxy, C.sub.1-6 alkoxy or acetamidoethoxy; PA0 X is --S--, --SO--, or --CHR.sub.5 --; PA0 Y is --O--, --CH.sub.2 --, or H with the proviso that when Y is H, R is absent; PA0 Z is --S--, --CH.sub.2 --, or halo with the proviso that when Z is halo, R.sup.2 is absent; PA0 R.sup.4 is hydrogen or C.sub.1-6 alkyl; and PA0 R.sub.5 is methyl or hydrogen. PA0 (a) 5-(2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrolizin-5-oyl)-1,4-dimethylpyrrole-2-acetic acid; and PA0 (b) ethyl 5-(2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrolizin-5-oyl)-1,4-dimethylpyrrole-2-acetate. PA0 (1) water; PA0 (2) C.sub.1-5 alkanol especially methanol, ethanol, isopropanol and t-butyl alcohol; PA0 (3) lower ketone, e.g., acetone and methylethylketone; PA0 (4) lower ether including diethylether, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran (THF), dioxane and diglyme; PA0 (5) a mixture of at least two of the solvents described in (1) to (4). PA0 (1) An acid of the structural formula: ##STR5## wherein R.sup.8 and R.sup.10 independently are hydrogen or halo such as iodo, bromo, chloro or fluoro preferably chloro or fluoro; and R.sup.9 is H, C.sub.1-6 alkyl, halo especially chloro or fluoro, or halo-C.sub.1-6 alkyl such as trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, 1,1-difluoroethyl, or 1-chloro-1-fluoropropyl or the like. PA0 (2) Preferred Acids: